Lilium
by okitaco
Summary: They always said she looked her most beautiful standing near cherry blossoms, but he had always thought that lilies made her shine more than any other flower. Luckily for him, she despised cherry blossoms. This is the tale of the legendary Vongola Primo's beloved wife. OC/Giotto. Pre-Canon Fic. Semi-Hiatus.
1. 1: the sun appears

_"I think it was fate."_

 _..._

 _The sound of bullets reign and the colour of red decorates the walls. She can taste blood on her tongue and the familiar metallic taste forces her to stand up._

 _..._

 _"You know, in Japan, they say if you catch three petals from a sakura tree your wish for love will come true."_

 _"You'll have to take me there one day."_

 _…_

 _A gentle hand that rests on her shoulder, a smile brighter than anything she has ever seen, and a laugh that resonates with her own._

 _Her best friend— Her dear—_

 _…_

 _"Why don't you join us? It's not everyday we can take a photograph like this."_

 _"Please, I've been in more then enough. Plus, an extra body would mess up the balance of the whole thing!"_

 _"But—"_

 _"I told you it's alright, now just sit down and smile."_

 _…_

 _A smile dances on his lips, a smile alike so many he has given her yet so different. A smile that warms her, a smile that resembles the sky._

 _"Me too."_

 _…_

 **I.**

A girl.

A girl with brown hair and matching eyes.

The girl whose eyes are as fierce as a warrior.

The girl whose hair is decorated with expensive ornaments.

The girl who is of the Tozuka clan.

A girl who wears colourful yukatas in summer.

A strong girl.

 **II.**

Lady Ume tells her daughter of the world they live in as they sit for tea.

She tells her child of the world that is ruled by men.

A world that allows women to be forgotten.

A world that allows a man more then a wife.

"Hanae, do not let them use you. Do not let them whisper lies into your ear. Do not marry a fool."

She can see the fire burning in her daughter's eyes— her _daughter._

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

Lady Ume promises herself that she will do anything to protect this child. To make sure she does not live with regret and embarrassment like she has.

She would rather die then see Hanae anything like she was.

Hanae is more than what they say she is.

 **III.**

Every servant of the household carry weapons. Some carry them on their waist whilst some hide their blades on their person. The women carry knives and female warriors follow Hanae and her mother when they travel.

The warriors stand outside their private quarters and never leave their side. Even when a man cloaked in black interrupts their night, blade raised in the air and a mask covering his face comes to assassinate them.

A female warrior stands and pierces a blade into the man's chest, pushing till the hilt stops anymore movement. She smoothly slides the sword out of the body and turns to her mother.

"Ume-sama, Hanae-sama, are you both alright?"

Her mother nods unshaken despite the corpse laying outside on the ground. Hanae covers her mouth and she cannot look away from the body. A body that had just been alive— a body that had been breathing just like she was now.

"I will call for assistance to clean this mess. My deepest apologies for disturbing your night." The warrior bows her head and slides the shogi door closed.

Hanae's hands are shaking and she can feel them as she covers her face. A sob breaks through and she whimpers quietly, sucking air in as the tears roll down her small face. She falls to her knees, the cloth of her kimono creasing against the mats.

"Do not forget this, Hanae. This is a lesson for you. Remember that there can be no just world without anyone who fights for it." Lady Ume says, pulling her hands away from her face.

Her mother's gaze is cold.

"You must fight."

 **IV.**

"A concubine has no say in the matter!"

"Is this not jealousy, Lady Ume?! You show such an ungraceful act to me because of your husband, correct?!"

"Shut your mouth! That man has tainted me— He has destroyed my dignity as a woman and he has destroyed my pride! Jealousy is the furthest thing away from how I feel!"

"We are the same—"

"We are not! I am nothing like an uncivilised woman like you!"

"Doing such a thing—! Hirotaka-sama will not allow this, I am his—"

" _You_ are nothing to that man and you _will_ be nothing to him. My husband has agreed to my request."

"N-No…! N-No, that's impossible! You're lying… Stop feeding me lies!"

"He knows of the assassin and the intent you possess for his daughter. Your head will be the price of treason."

"I— Assassin—?! I would never—"

And the blade swung down and Hanae closed her eyes.

 **V.**

Lady Mei.

Lady Rin.

Lady Miyako.

Hanae is only seven years old and they are all gone.

Even baby Masato who was Lady Mei's son.

Her half-brother.

They died because they tried to kill her is what her father tells her.

"No one will hurt you, Hanae. Even if I must pluck every poisonous plant with my bare hands, I will protect you."

Lady Ume and Lady Yuki remain.

Hanae is told by Lady Yuki that she is alive because she cannot bear a child anymore. She tells Hanae that she is powerless in this household and that she lives simply off the kindness of her father.

The brown haired girl holds the hands of the pale woman whose shoulders shake in sadness as she begins to weep.

"My child… My child…"

 **VI.**

"To think such a thing happened… For the child to die in her womb like that."

"I heard a servant poisoned the drink."

"What? The child was a bastard, why would it matter?"

"Fool! Lady Yuki is also from a noble background despite her circumstances."

"Politics again, huh."

She moves away from the kitchen and decides to return back to her room. Hanae can feel her heartbeat thump against her chest.

Another little brother or sister.

Another one lost.

 **VII.**

"Hanae, do not waver and remain focused. One mistake and your opponent can easily kill you." Lady Ume's voice is calm but firm as she stands before her. Still dressed in her long blue kimono, she holds a fan similar to the one Hanae is holding and points it towards her child.

"Now, attack."

Hanae closes the fan and dashes forward, wind against her body and the blood in her veins burn for more.

 **VIII.**

After many sunny days, after many rainy days and after the last blossom on the sakura tree had fallen, her father fell ill.

She talks with him more now that he is always almost at home whilst her mother handles the work for him. Hanae is in her ninth year and she is the only child of her father. Lady Yuki still lives with them and she sometimes helps Hanae with her tessen training when she is well.

"Otou-sama, are you alright?" Hanae sits by her father's bed every afternoon after the doctor told him to rest for a while.

"Oh, Hanae, you've come to see me again! I've been very lucky this past week." Hirotaka chuckles, sitting up from his bed.

"I'll always come to visit you!" She gives him a wide smile and her father laughs again, moving a hand to pat her on the head.

"Good girl, good girl! I've been so lonely nowadays with your mother gone all the time. What shall we do today?"

"I brought a book Lady Yuki gave me! She told me she got it from the Asari merchants and that it was really good!" Hanae shuffles in her seat excitedly as she pulls the book out from behind her.

Her father smiles, "Very well then."

 **IX.**

"Okaa-sama?"

Her mother glances over her shoulder and her hold on the book tightens. Hanae looks up at the dark brown eyes of the woman before her.

"I… I read the book with Otou-sama today, he liked it a lot."

She watches Lady Ume's eyes narrow at the book held against her chest before relaxing her gaze once again. "I see. Please continue to stay by your father's side as I'm afraid I won't be able to as often as before." Lady Ume orders calmly.

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"How has your training been?"

Hanae's lips form a large smile before she can even think about stopping it. "I've been doing very well, Okaa-sama! Lady Yuki and the other guards all said so too!" She says enthusiastically.

Hanae waits for her mother to reply but notices the distracted look on the brunette's face. It almost looked a bit disapproving. Did she do something wrong?

"Good. You're doing a great job then, Hanae. Continue to keep up the hard work." Her mother finishes tonelessly before turning away and continuing to walk down the long hallway.

Her mother leaves for business the next day without telling her.

 **X.**

"Lady Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you become a wife like my mother did? You came from a clan like ours, didn't you? They wouldn't have wanted you to be a concubine."

…

"You are right, they wanted me to marry into another man's household."

"Then why did you—?"

"When I met Hirotaka-sama he had just married your mother. She was younger then me and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was, and is still, the most intelligent person I have ever met. You see, I had fallen in love with Hirotaka-sama despite him having been married and one day he asked if I wanted to view the cherry blossoms with him."

"The cherry blossoms?"

"I don't think he meant anything special when he asked but I was so happy like a lovesick little girl and agreed straight away. We were standing underneath the sakura tree when the wind had blown three petals onto my hand. From that day on I knew that I would never forget Hirotaka-sama."

"Why? I don't understand, Lady Yuki."

"My mother told me that when one stands underneath a sakura tree and catches three petals with their beloved beside them then that would mean that your wish for love will come true."

"Eh… That seems a bit weird."

"Hahaha, why don't you try it out when you're older, Hanae-chan?"

"Ew, I don't think I will."

"Ahahaha!"

 **XI.**

Hanae is practicing with her tessen when Lady Yuki calls for her. She excuses herself from her sparring partners and makes her way towards Lady Yuki's quarters, tessen in hand and her hair tied up in a bun with a red ribbon. She is not wearing a kimono and is wearing pants with her training sandals.

As she walks down the hallway she nods at the passing servants as they bow to her, some servants coming from the direction Lady Yuki's quarters is and she can't help but wonder what is going on.

She turns the corner and notices Lady Yuki sitting on the decking, hands folded on her lap and a smile dancing on her lips as she talks to the boy in front of her. He is young, probably of nine years just like her and has short black hair. He is dressed in simple clothing, a blue kimono that compliments his ash-grey eyes.

"Ah, Hanae-chan, come here. I'd like to introduce someone to you." Lady Yuki notices her presence and motions for her to come closer. Hanae walks over and looks at the boy who greets her with a respectful bow.

"It is an honour to meet you, Tozuka-sama. I am Ugetsu of the Asari Clan."

The Asari merchants?

"Ah, it's an honour meeting you as well. I am Tozuka Hanae, I hope we will be able to get along."

Lady Yuki pats the empty space beside her and Hanae sits down, letting her legs swing in the air whilst she watches the boy with a curious gaze. "Ugetsu-kun is the son of my younger sister, you see. He's gifted with the music arts!" Lady Yuki gushes.

"Obaa-sama, please, not in front of Tozuka-sama!" The boy goes red as Lady Yuki only chuckles at him.

"Just call me Hanae." She speaks up and the boy looks as if he cannot even comprehend what she just said.

"But to do such a disrespectful thing—!"

"I'll call you Ugetsu so that it'll be disrespectful for both of us."

"Eh?!"

Lady Yuki breaks into laughter and doesn't even bother to hide it behind the sleeve of her kimono like how all women were supposed to. Ugetsu and Hanae look at each other before laughing themselves.

 **XII.**

Her father is a lot more quiet when she visits him that night. He looks distant and reluctant to do whatever he is thinking but when she steps into the room she sees him swallow and motion for her to take a seat.

"Hanae, there's something I want to tell you." Hirotaka begins.

"What is the matter, Otou-sama?"

"You will be taking charge of the family when you marry so I must tell you what you need to know now before you grow older."

…?

Why did he sound so hesitant?

Then everything comes forward. The chaos hidden behind a beautiful painting of society's aesthetic, the reasons and circumstances for his marriage, his betrayal and her mother's wrath.

The underworld which the Tozuka clan has lived in for generations.

 **XIII.**

Her father is ordered by the doctor to stay in bed till he recovers.

But he does not.

He coughs more then ever before and her mother leaves to handle the clan affairs more frequently.

Lady Yuki and Hanae accompanies him more as the days go by.

Even Ugetsu meets her father and Horitaka loves the way he plays with his flute.

When Hanae is lonely, Ugetsu plays with her and even spars sometimes with his bamboo sword. They always do it outside in the gardens beside Horitaka's bedroom so that he can watch them.

They spar there all the time until the last blossom falls from the sakura tree.

"It's a real shame, I love cherry blossoms." Horitaka says.

…

Her father passes away three days after her tenth birthday.

 **XIV.**

Hanae hates cherry blossoms.

Lady Yuki still loves cherry blossoms.

Lady Ume does not care for such fleeting beauty.

 **XV.**

Lady Ume becomes the new head of the clan and the first woman to hold that seat in generations. Hanae is told by her mother that she will formally succeed the clan once her husband marries into the clan.

But the drums in her heart tell her to fight.

 _Ba-dump._

The drums tell her not to blindly accept being the replacement of her father.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The drums in her heart say to get stronger. The drums beat and tell her to learn from her predecessor's mistakes.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The drums tell her to **_leave._**

 **XVI.**

She spars more often and she trains almost every second of the day training to get stronger, because she will not fall to illness like her father did. She will not fall like the cursed cherry blossoms that plague her every Spring.

Lady Ume believes her path of strength is correct and encourages further development, even allowing Hanae to participate in meetings with business partners of the Clan to better hone her abilities.

She is shown glimpses of the world her father warned her about.

The small drops of blood her mother's retainers have on their sleeves that they are unaware of.

Some of the glances of fear that ruffians give her as she walks down the street.

She is now twelve but she is aware of the evil her mother sees and the evil her father ran away from.

 **XVII.**

Ugetsu is her first real friend and she loves the way he plays his flute.

"Overworking yourself is not good, Hanae-san." He scolds her often.

She is panting as she moves to sit on the decking of her home. "Don't worry, don't worry!" Hanae replies with a grin.

He sighs, "When you say that it only makes me worry more."

"Ehehe!"

Ugetsu is kind and has always been by her side.

She is very lucky to have him.

 **XVIII.**

"I used to have siblings, y'know."

"Is that so… If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?"

"They were both younger then me, but we didn't have the same mothers. Masato was killed because his mother committed treason. The other one… wasn't able to meet me."

"O-Oh… My apologies if I brought up any bad memories…"

"It's okay, Ugetsu. I was only seven when it happened and I was never allowed to play with Masato so I wasn't that close to him. But— But it just makes me a little say, y'know. Thinking that I could of had a sibling."

"Loneliness can be cured, Hanae-san."

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"Because I feel the same way, but eventually people will come into our lives and possibly change them for the good. It's just a matter of how to find them."

"…"

"Wow, you sound like an old man. Are you really thirteen?"

"I did sound like one didn't I?"

"Ahahaha, but I agree with you, I guess. We're only thirteen so no need to rush things."

"Patience is the key."

"Mhmm."

 **XIX.**

Hanae announces her presence before carefully sliding the screen door open and moving over to sit in front of Lady Yuki who smiles gently at her. Before she can say anything, Lady Yuki coughs into her sleeve and Hanae frowns.

"Are you taking your medicine, Lady Yuki?" She asks concerned.

The older woman waves her hand, "No need to worry, Hanae-chan, I'm fine."

Lady Yuki touches a box beside her and pushes it to the space between her. A fond look is present in her eyes as she runs the palm of her hand over the smooth surface of the wooden container.

"Hanae-chan, you've cut your hair a lot shorter then usual so the number of hairstyles you can do have become limited," Lady Yuki pulls the lid off carefully, "I thought this would suit you very well."

Hanae's eyes widen at the expensive hair ornament sitting gracefully in the case, shining against the sun's light and artificial blossoms complimenting the decoration perfectly. She looks up at Lady Yuki who gives her a gentle smile.

"This is…?"

"Horitaka-sama gave this to me and I don't think such a beautiful ornament should be wasted on an old woman like me." She explains, picking up the hair ornament as if it were the most fragile thing in existence. Lady Yuki stands and moves to sit on her side, "You have cut your hair so short it just goes over your shoulders, but I'm sure with this you will always look beautiful."

Lady Yuki slips the ornament on the left side of Hanae's head before shuffling back to her original seat. She leans forward and brushes Hanae's brown bangs to the left. "There, perfect!"

Lady Yuki pulls out a mirror from a nearby drawer and hands it to her. Hanae checks her reflection and the ornament shines like nothing she has ever seen before. It dangles perfectly from her head and the pink, white and brown colours match her complexion and kimono.

She looks up at the expectant expression on the black haired woman's face.

"Thank you, I will treasure this."

Hanae cannot tell Lady Yuki that she despises the cherry blossoms that she and her father loved so much.

 **XX.**

"Okaa-sama, may I have some of your time?" Hanae questions quietly and watches as the silhouette of her mother pauses behind the screen door.

"You may enter."

The brunette bows after sliding the door open, the bira-bira kanzashi dangling against the side of her face. Her mother is sitting before her, back towards her desk and a stoic expression on her face.

"I was hoping you would answer a question."

Lady Ume narrows her eyes at the ornament on the side of her head. "What is it?"

"Lady Yuki still remains in this household despite father having already passed away three years ago." Hanae sucks in some more air, "I was hoping to hear your reasoning behind this."

Lady Ume is silent for a while before she opens her mouth. "I will honour my husband's wishes till I die."

Hanae's brown eyes widen in surprise.

Her father? It is because of her father?

"Hirotaka-sama wished in his will for Lady Yuki to be allowed to remain in the care of the Tozuka clan for the remainder of her life." Her mother explains further, eyes moving to the hands sitting on her lap.

So, it had been just like what her father had told her.

About Lady Yuki.

About Lady Ume.

About his betrayal.

"Okaa-sama, did you love him?"

Lady Ume turns to her paperwork again.

"Yes, I did. However, that man… not even once looked my way. After I gave birth to you, Horitaka told me how he truly felt."

Hanae clenches the material of her kimono with her fists, gripping it hard enough she can feel her nails through the cloth. "Do you hate Lady Yuki?" She asked, voice quivering and face down.

…

"No, I do not."

Hanae looks up and meets her mother's back. The flame from the candle dances in the dark like a war dance. She did not believe her father's words initially but with her mother's confirmation there was no denying it anymore.

Her father had betrayed her mother.

Her father saw her as—

"I had been his wife, Lady Yuki had been his concubine, but Hanae you are _his child._ "

Hanae could not remember the last time she heard her mother's voice grow this soft. Lady Ume placed her paintbrush down on the desk.

"Horitaka loved you more then anything in this world, and you must never forget how lucky you are to have had a father who cared as much as he did."

Hanae can feel tears threaten to fall from her eyes and she lets them. She weeps and cries for the first time since her father's death. Lady Ume hugs her for the first time since her father's death.

And for the first time in four years she feels truly connected with her mother once again.

 **XXI.**

The following year Lady Yuki does not leave her quarters as often as before. Ugetsu and Hanae stay with her and spar in her gardens whenever they can. Despite sickness, Lady Yuki still smiles and talks as if nothing is wrong with her.

The coughs increase and Spring is approaching. Hanae stops wearing Lady Yuki's hair ornament.

Hanae has more talks with Lady Ume and her mother brings up a business associate that lives in the West.

Ugetsu is accepted by Lady Ume as a close companion and allows him to learn about the Tozuka Clan's other side.

Lady Ume mentions the idea of learning a foreign language alongside their mother tongue.

Life goes on and on.

 **XXII.**

"What a lovely bloom this year. I don't think I have ever seen such beautiful petals."

"I think this is Otou-sama's way of blessing us." _Blessing you._

"Do you really think so?"

"He had always loved cherry blossoms and I'm sure he knew you did too." _Because he loved you._

"Hanae-chan, thank you."

"Lady Yuki?"

"Thank you for giving me the experience of raising a child."

"I…" _Why are you making it sound like you're going to die? Stop it! STOP IT!_

"You truly are Horitaka-sama's child. You always look the most vibrant standing near cherry blossoms."

"I wouldn't go that far…" _Stop, please… I hate—_

"Hanae-chan, you've grown so much. I'm glad I was able to give you that hair ornament."

"No… I… Thank you." _I—_

"That is why, Hanae-chan, you can let me go."

 **XXIII.**

When the last cherry blossoms fall, Lady Yuki succumbs to her weak body and passes away painlessly with content as the fallen petals land in her room.

Ugetsu attends the funeral along with his family members and Hanae does not cry throughout the whole ceremony only until—

"You are Tozuka Hanae, correct? E-Excuse me, but I would like to thank you on behalf of my older sister. She— After having lost her child, she told me about how lost she felt, how _empty_ … but she said a child had approached her and held her hands and she— Onee-sama said she had been _saved_ by you so thank you so much…"

Hanae crashes down to her knees and the tears fall— she cannot stop the wails that escape her. Ugetsu rushes to her side and holds her as the tears fall like rain because Lady Yuki is gone.

Lady Yuki who told her about her own love story.

Lady Yuki who watched over her train.

Lady Yuki who let her meet Ugetsu.

Lady Yuki who put bandages on her wounds.

Lady Yuki who held her when her father died.

Lady Yuki who gave her most prized possession to her.

Lady Yuki who let her be herself.

Lady Yuki who loved the cherry blossoms she hated.

Lady Yuki who thought of her as her own _daughter._

 _Lady Yuki who saved her from loneliness._

 _But now she is lonely again._

 **XXIV.**

Even after two years she cannot forget about them.

She cannot forget about how she could not save them from death.

(Could she have saved them from death?)

But the war drums in her heart begin to beat once again.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Somewhere inside of her she knows there must be a way.

Somewhere out there the keys are waiting for her.

She only needs to find them.

 **XXV.**

"Our foreign partners live in Italy. It will take a a few weeks to get there by ship and I had been planning on going there myself to meet them formally to pay my respects, but I think you would be more suitable for something like this. I hear they have a daughter around your age as well."

"I don't mind going. Will I be going alone?"

"Of course not. I've asked Ugetsu-kun to come with you and he agreed."

"What—"

"That boy seems to worry about you a lot. Try not to cause him so much trouble."

"Ah, right."

 **XXVI.**

Hanae wears the hair ornament for the first time in two years. Ugetsu smiles at her and assists her with her bags as she adjusts her more casual kimono.

She touches the flower as she straightens the kanzashi. Her right hand carries her closed fan and they leave the estate.

She still hates cherry blossoms.

…

 _"You don't get it, do you? You're the one that saved me."_

 _"Hah, I could say the same thing."_

 _…_

 _The light from the chandelier, the classical music that played from the orchestra and the ballgowns that swept the floor. It was like another world._

 _A world she didn't belong in._

 _…_

 _"Kimono, huh? I would love to try one!"_

 _"Seriously? Well, I don't mind letting you borrow one of mine if you really want to…"_

 _"Really?! Yes, yes, please let me!"_

 _…_

 _With his arm outstretched and a playful smile on his face, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies flutter around his stomach when she chuckled and let him take her hand._

 _…_

 _"And what exactly did I do?"_

 _"Hmm… I guess you helped me keep focus."_

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _…_

 _She spun around in front of the mirror, fluttering around the room in the pink kimono that was promised to her only a few seconds earlier. She had needed help putting it on but now that she was wearing it she was completely in love with it._

 _"So, what do you think?"_

 _"I love it! Do you think you could get me some once you go back to Japan?"_

 _"Why don't we go together one day? We'll pick them out together."_

 _She smiled brightly._

 _"That sounds like a plan!"_

 _..._

 **Author's Note:**

hello, it is i, the potato author who has pretty much disappeared for more more then a year. and to be completely honest with you this is the first thing i have completed writing-wise in over six months so this is a pretty big deal. you see, i've always wanted to write an oc fic for khr but never really got the chance to since all the plot bunnies kept coming and going and i couldn't really find an idea that inspired me so much as this one. so, here's a fic which tells the tale of the mystery wife of our beloved vongola primo. well, yeah, but he doesn't even appear in this chapter so... apologies if you guys were expecting a full on run-in with him so early. i thought about it carefully and there would be no way she could so easily bump into primo especially since he isn't really all that cool yet since this chapter has Hanae from a child - and at the end sixteen years old.

so let me explain things... i made the future wife of Giotto japanese for a reason because i really don't think he would randomly decide to retire to japan of all places so suddenly. i feel like Ugetsu could have been partially responsible for this and that's when it hit me- it would probs make tons of sense of his wife was from japan. so there we have Tozuka Hanae, only child of Tozuka Horitaka and his wife Lady Ume. now, i will connect some dots regarding the names...

you see, when Giotto left italy and moved to japan, he took the name Sawada Ieyasu. Ieyasu had been the name of a Japanese emperor (Tokugawa Ieyasu) and this guy also had a concubine who he loved very much and helped influenced his political decisions. this person was Lady Saigo whose name was Tozuka Masako. so, i like totally took her last name. so woaah! i just felt like no one would notice the connection so i decided to put it out there.

and i wanted to also mention to pay extra attention to the beginnings and the ends of the chapters, y'know the parts in italics at the start that aren't really in the same format... yeah those are also connected to one another. everything is connected and there's tons of symbolism everywhere so please review if you do pick them up while your reading. and for god's sake, since i feel as if this can really become a story i can be proud of, i'm going to finish this even if i die trying.

thanks for reading and i hope you review to pass on your thoughts! :)


	2. 2: waves crash

_"W-Wait! I-I'll go with you—"_

 _"You know I can't let you do that, Hanae."_

 _…_

 _The windows shatter as bullets crash through and the sound of yelling invades the mansion. She stands firm and reaches for the tessen in her sleeve before taking her stance in front of the grand staircase._

 _Men begin to push through the doors and with a deep breath she readies for action._

 _…_

 _"…I… I won't be seeing you again, will I?"_

 _He gives her a sad yet gentle smile._

 _"Take care of Giotto for me."_

 _…_

 _She frowns deeply and he laughs in response, tilting his head to the side as he admired her expression with playful amusement. "I'm assuming you like it?" He questions with a smile._

 _The brunette slams a fist down on the hard wooden desk. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop buying such expensive gifts?!"_

 _"Hmm? Can't I spend my money on whatever I want to spend it on?"_

 _"Ugh... Well... Yeah..." She falters slightly, furrowing her brows at him. He chuckles again and reaches over to the box, pushing it closer towards her._

 _"I want to spend it on a gift for you, wouldn't it be a waste if you didn't accept?"_

 _..._

 _Deflecting the knives, she pants heavily and her legs feel close to collapsing from fatigue. She moves closer to the wall and rests up against it tiredly as the enemies continue to search for her. She is seduced by the idea of falling to her knees now but she knows her responsibility. She must buy enough time for them to take his head._

 _Her vision goes hazy and she can feel her body slowly shutting down before another knife is thrown her way. It stabs her shoulder and she lets out a strained cry in pain. Her hand flies to the wound as blood seeps through the fabric of her kimono._

 _"Hanae!"_

 _She closes her eyes._

 _..._

 _She scoffs loudly, releasing a huff of smoke as she flips her red locks over her shoulder._

 _"If I were you I'd accept 'em all."_

 _"I can't just do that! What kind of man just buys those things so easily?!"_

 _"A man's buying you the most expensive gifts in Italy and you're rejecting 'em. Seriously, women would kill to be you."_

 _G. scowls at the red haired woman._

 _"Not everyone's like you."_

 _"Shut it, brat."_

 _..._

 **XXVII.**

Chattering and the sound of skirts pushing through the wind invade Hanae's ears as she stares up at the large ocean liner. Ugetsu was with some men who were in charge of moving their bags into their rooms so she was left staring up in awe at the western looking ship.

The overall body was decorated with white paint, held together by a strong bright yellow line that supposedly went around the large body of the ship. The wooden decks were clean and she could see some members of the crew already getting ready near the large sails.

To her side, some women dressed in tight western dresses gossiped amongst themselves, their husbands standing behind them in expensive suits also chatting idly. Other passengers wore more common clothes, darker and cheaper then the ones she and the other ladies near her were wearing.

Further away she could see a large group of people, all clothes coloured similar and much louder then the company around her. It takes Hanae a while before she realises that they are of the lower class.

"My, I can't believe they would let such barbarians on the same ship! Thank the heavens the quarters are separated, I wouldn't be able to bare it!" She hears a middle aged woman beside her scoff, fanning herself as she watched the rowdy group laugh.

"Now, don't you agree, young lady? One wearing sophisticated materials like yourself must understand me." Hanae realises that she is the one getting conversed with. With a hesitant and weak smile she nods at the woman who smiles in return.

 **XXVIII.**

"Lady Ume has booked our rooms in the first class chambers."

"I figured as much."

"Hanae-san, don't make that face. It's a normal on western ships like this."

"I don't see why I have to go to a party tonight."

"It is a formality. Lady Ume said to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Present yourself with dignity and demand the respect of those around with your presence. You represent the Tozuka Clan.'"

"Hanae-san, please behave."

 **XXIX.**

She is one of seven guests wearing an extravagant kimono. Hanae notices the majority of first class passengers being foreigners, all dressed up to the moon with jewellery and puffy dresses. The room is grand, gold statues in every corner and a majestic fountain standing in the middle with small groups of women chatting around it. They all looked as if they were from a different planet. Their mannerisms, their clothes, their appearances. Everything looked so different and unique.

"My, you're that young lady from this morning. A kimono, correct? Exquisite design, I must say, unlike the other ones I've seen." A familiar voice rings through her ears and Hanae turns to find the same middle-aged woman from before standing with a smile on her wrinkled face.

The kimono Hanae wore was a mix of purple and dark brown with white floral embroidery decorating the silk. Lady Yuki's ornament sat on the left side of her head, her short brushing against her slightly exposed neck.

"You can call me Madame Valeria, dear. Now, I must know the name of such a refined young lady." Madame Valeria says.

"Hanae Tozuka, a pleasure." She is not used to switching her name and the foreign language dancing on her tongue. Madame Valeria looks pleasantly surprised at her response. "You sound fluent," she remarks. Hanae smiles, "My mother was a good teacher."

"It was a good decision on your mother's part," Madame Valeria nods, "I myself am a mother but I cannot say I have done a good job."

Hanae notices a frown beginning to form on the woman's face. "My son worries me, you see. His taste in women isn't as _refined_ as I hoped." Madame Valeria explains. "He found this awfully unsophisticated wrench from Italy when he's handsome enough to bring the whole French court to his doorstep! A waste, I tell you, a waste!"

"Forgive me for asking, but what makes the lady so unappealing?" Hanae is careful with her tone of voice, always making sure it carried the gentle but firm touch her mother taught her.

"Oh, dear, there's so much I could just complain about!" Madame Valeria huffs and motions for her to follow her to an empty table, waving off any bumbling waiters that approach her. They both take a seat and Madame Valeria furrows her brows at her, "I don't want to take up your time if you have other meetings, will you be alright keeping me company?"

Hanae smiles, "I'll be fine. Just go on, Madame."

 **XXX**.

Ugetsu sits in front of her after pouring some freshly brewed tea into her teacup. He is wearing a style of attire she notices him wear frequently after boarding the ship. It was close to the robes of noblemen in the imperial court, something she had once seen her own father wear a couple of times.

"You have behaved yourself swimmingly, I congratulate you on your efforts. Lady Ume would have been pleased." Ugetsu remarks, bringing his own tea cup to his lips and taking a sip. Hanae clicks her tongue in irritation, jerking her head to the side to stare at the deck.

"Seriously, just when I thought she'd give me a break…"

Ugetsu chuckles, "Lady Ume is not the type to send her only heir out to a foreign land for fun."

Hanae sighs disappointed. "She definitely isn't."

 **XXXI.**

The first month on board ends quietly.

Hanae finds herself incredibly idle as she is forced to limit her training within her own suite. She could not comprehend how the other nobles on board kept themselves entertained with chatter and gossip alone. She took part in any recreational activity the ship offered to ease her boredom but now she was left spending her days staring at the vast ocean.

Ugetsu joined her sometimes whenever she decided to have tea or simply admire the scenery. Other than that, he often entertained the lower class guests with his flute, playing beautiful music that even caught the attention of the nobles in the first class. Hanae once asked Ugetsu if she could join him despite knowing his answer.

 _"Majority of the passengers here are Japanese, Hanae-san. You know Lady Ume will not be happy."_

If she was recognised then their clan's dignity would be questioned. A clan known for its connections to the government and the highest of nobles in Japan would surely have their name questioned after the appearance of their sole heir participating in the activities of commoners.

"What a pain," Hanae remarks as she continues to stare out at the sea.

 **XXXII.**

The second month is even more boring than the first.

Her daily routine is almost exactly the same.

Sometimes she listens to Madame Valeria complain about her son's woman and her days living in France.

Sometimes she trains longer than she is supposed to and gets scolded by Ugetsu.

But usually she just wanders around the ship, greeting workers on board and even the other first class passengers.

None interest her though.

 **XXXIII.**

The third month arrives and nothing changes.

Hanae gazes up at the sky often.

 **XXXIV.**

The fourth month arrives and Hanae anticipates the day they arrive in Italy. She grows a bit restless, evident in her movements lacking the usual grace her mother had raised her with. She finds herself wandering around the first class deck as Ugetsu gets their tea prepared.

Clumsily, she lightly knocks the shoulder of a gentleman standing near the stairs. Hanae quickly bows her head at the man, "My apologies."

"No, it's quite alright, m'lady." His voice sounds rather youthful and Hanae turns her gaze and meets bright blue eyes. He looked only a few years older than herself. His short blond hair made it obvious he was a foreigner and the neat suit he wore showcased his wealth. If Hanae guessed right the man was probably a noble of some sorts. Such expensive material could not possibly have made it to this man's hands without some expenditure. His sophisticated mannerisms made it evident the man was one of those 'gentlemen' she read about in her books.

With another bow of her head, she spun around and made her way back to Ugetsu who was now sitting at their table, a teacup in his hands. He smiles at her, "Hanae-san?"

She thinks for a bit before taking a seat on the opposite chair. "It's nothing." Hanae replies, taking a sip.

 **XXXV.**

Hanae begins to notice the man more often than ever before. Whether it be during the dinner parties or simply during the daytime when she is outside on the deck. He seems to have noticed her too, often tipping the edge of his hat whenever they crossed paths. It was painfully obvious the man was raised to respect women.

His attitude also seemed to be noticed by the other upperclass women standing around the deck, often giggling and waving when the man went passed. Did they have nothing else to do? Ugetsu had informed her that not every woman trained their body to fight like she did. Hanae found it a waste. When she questioned Ugetsu about it he simply laughed but agreed with her. "You truly are your mother's daughter, Hanae-san." He had said which caused Hanae to reply with a frown.

She began to observe this foreign man with interest. There was just something about him that was somewhat different from the rest of the passengers.

Her first observation was that his popularity amongst the other nobles was not to be underestimated. His encounters with women were questionable but and she could not help but consider them flirtatious.

"How undignified," she comments quietly to herself as she plays with the handle of her teacup.

 **XXXVI.**

She makes more observations after two weeks.

The man seems to have had some combat training of some kind. His stance and the way he upheld himself were strong clues. His reflexes were also incredibly fast, much more than a normal person who did not undertake self-defence. She had also witnessed him break up a fight on the lower levels of the ship effortlessly.

Secondly, the man seems to be aware or has had some contact with every passenger in the first class chambers, seeing as there were not a lot of them.

Finally, courtesy of Madame Valeria, the man was of British descent. The Madame had talked with him once during dinner and had informed Hanae during their usual conversations.

 **XXXVII.**

"A lovely ornament, my lady. It suits you very much." The man tells her one night at a dinner party.

Hanae quells the urge to narrow her eyes in suspicion and the weighty feeling in her chest. She gives him a strained smile, "Thank you, sir."

 **XXXVIII.**

"That man," Hanae pauses for a second, "Ugetsu, by any chance do you happen to know who he is?"

In surprise, Ugetsu stops pouring their tea and widens his eyes at her. "Hanae-san, with all due respect, I don't think it's appro—"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hanae interrupts him straight away, almost aghast that he would even think she would have such indecent thoughts. "I… I just don't think he's normal." Hanae finishes, glancing in the man's direction for a moment.

Ugetsu follows her gaze before returning back to preparing their tea. "I have seen that gentleman walking around the lower decks."

She raises a brow curiously, "Any idea what he's up to?"

The male shakes his head. "I'm afraid not."

Hanae gives the foreign man another glance.

 **XXXIX.**

The sixth month comes in the shape of a pirate ship.

The liner is surrounded and there is panic in every part of the ship. Ugetsu runs to assist the lower deck passengers and Hanae attempts to calm down the first class. The employees on board run about trying to get in contact with officials for help through communication.

There is screaming and wailing everywhere and Hanae has to force her voice into yelling at unladylike levels.

There is a loud crash and Hanae finds one of the intruders only meters behind her as she pushes some ladies down the hallway to safety. She yells at them to run and she holds her stance, turning to face the sinister-looking man.

"My lady, please head to the safe area." The same familiar voice enters her ears. The voice of that suspicious gentleman she had been observing for the past few months. "I will take care of this." He tries to reassure her.

Hanae frowns in response, "Do you think I'm incapable of handling this?"

He turns to her in alarm, blue eyes widening in shock at her words. Hanae simply ignores his reaction and takes a step forward, reaching into the sleeve of her kimono and pulling out her tessen.

The intruder charges at them before the blond beside her could even unsheathe his blade. Hanae observes the man's movements before jabbing the criminal's hand, making him drop the knife before swiftly thrusting the end of her fan into his stomach. The intruder falls to his knees in an instant and she raises the fan again before whacking the back of his neck.

Hanae turns back to the gentleman, "Will my skills suffice in aiding you?"

He blinks in disbelief, "I… My apologies, it's not common for ladies in my country to possess such skill."

Hanae closes her eyes and walks passed him.

"How disappointing then. Women are capable of so much more."

She opens her eyes and continues to walk down the messy hallway. She hears nothing for a few seconds and then the man quickly moves to follow her.

"I certainly agree." He says behind her.

She peeks at him from the corner of her eye. She needs to find Ugetsu.

 **XL.**

"My deep apologies, I wasn't able to introduce myself properly. My name is William Blackwood, a Viscount from England."

"I'm assuming your reasons for visiting Japan was for business."

"Your assumption is correct, my lady."

"I see. I'm Hanae Tozuka, a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"Tozuka…? Could it be you're from the—"

"I certainly am. Now, let's head to the safety area and make sure no intruders attack the rest of the passengers."

"Y-Yes, of course."

 **XLI.**

When they arrive Ugetsu is already inside trying to calm the people down. When Hanae approaches him he gives splash of relief appears on his face, "Hanae-san, was everything alright?"

She nods and asks for the current situation on the ship. Ugetsu frowns slightly, "I was able to get rid of the men on the lower decks," he gives William a nod of acknowledgment, "Are the upper levels cleared?"

William sheathes his blade. "We have taken the men that have attacked the first class cabins and the deck into custody. The workers are rounding up the criminals as we speak."

Hanae turns to Ugetsu, "Let's go and visit the captain. I've been told by the workers that an emergency message has already been sent. Mr. Blackwood, I'll leave things here with you."

William gives her a nod before the two head out of the room. Ugetsu carefully closes the door behind them, "Hanae-san, that man…"

"A viscount from England apparently. It explains why his body language was so different." She quells his curiosity as they move quickly down the hallway towards the stairs. "He carries a sword," Ugetsu notes as they reach the stairs.

"Fencing is his passion."

"I'm happy you're getting along so well."

"Ugetsu, even if you keep smiling like that I know you're making fun of me."

 **XLII.**

"Yes… I will be able to reach the port in only a few hours. I am terribly sorry for all of this, Miss."

"It was something you could not help, please do not worry. We will ensure that the rest of the passengers calm down."

"O-Of course! Thank you!"

 **XLIII.**

William assists them in quelling the panic in the safety zone.

Ugetsu helps the workers bring in water and food for the passengers.

Hanae makes sure everyone is fed.

The hours go by in an instant.

 **XLIV.**

Hanae and Ugetsu leave the ship first and continue to help passengers walk down the stairs as Italian officials arrive to provide more assistance. When the numbers decrease she finally takes a look at her surroundings and finds a foreign world. The buildings, the people and the clothes were so different to her own. Wealthy women skip down the hard walkways with tight dresses that revealed the shape of their waist and men stood in dark colours amongst others like them.

This was Italy and Hanae did not know what to think of it.

 **XLV.**

"My lady," William begins, "I heard that you are here to meet with business partners."

"That's correct," Hanae nods as she glances at Ugetsu assisting the carriage driver in storing their bags.

"I have come to meet with my brother-in-law after hearing some rather… _disturbing_ news." William lowers his volume, cautious of anyone who could possibly listen to their conversation. "The attack we just experienced is apparently common around here, the amount of crimes have been going up in the area and it looks like the policemen are having trouble completely their duties." He explains.

"I don't see how this is 'disturbing', crime can be found in every society." Hanae says. William shakes his head, "That is certainly correct, however, in this case the disturbing news is in regards to a certain group."

"Group?"

"Vigilantes." William answers, "I believe they are quite small at the moment, just recently formed. I've heard rumours these vigilantes are only young men as well, probably close to your age, my lady."

Hanae notices that Ugetsu and the driver have finished loading their bags. She turns to William, "I see… Thank you for the warning."

The blond man smiles softly, "Your performance at the ship amazed me, this is the least I could do." He tips the edge of his hat, "If ever you shall need me I'll be staying at the De Squalo family manor."

She nods, "Thank you, Mr. Blackwood."

 **XLVI.**

The carriage ride is long and Hanae finds herself observing the scenery of this new country. She did not think that Italy would be so different to Japan. Even the people were so much different, women were so much bolder than in Japan and Hanae could not help but be in awe at how loud and boisterous some women were being in public. If this had been in Japan those women would probably have shamed their families and received punishment.

Ugetsu practices the flute for the rest of the ride, receiving compliments from their driver who seemed very entertained by the music. Hanae from time to time talked and asked their driver questions about how people lived in Italy and the man happily answered any of her questions.

Hanae could not ignore the excitement building up in her chest.

 **XLVII.**

When they arrive at the manor Hanae tries to hide the amazement when she lays eyes on building. It is beautifully sculpted and looks as if it was a piece of art. It is so different from the Tozuka estate that she sheltered her all her life and this would be her new home in Italy.

The head of the family greets her and Ugetsu enthusiastically, expressing great excitement at their arrival and had even assembled his family to meet them at the front yard. He is a plump but jolly man and his wife smiles gently at them, taking her hands and asking her how the trip had been.

"Now, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Elena."

Hanae is introduced to a girl the same age as her with bright eyes and wavy hair. Elena reminds her of the sun, her smile so bright and pure, her eyes so innocent and her posture so ladylike. Unlike Hanae, Elena looks as if her mannerisms were natural. She is the very opposite of Hanae who forces her body to listen to her mother's teachings.

Elena is not tainted.

"I hope we can become the best of friends, Miss. Hanae."

Hanae is enveloped by her light.

"As do I, Miss. Elena."

…

 _"Why don't you give them pocket watches? You could even use the photo from the other day."_

 _"You're not in the photo, Hanae. It doesn't sit right with me knowing you aren't in the picture as well."_

 _…_

 _She cannot help but narrow her eyes at the reckless fire that dances in the boy's eyes. Giotto stands beside the younger male with a small smile, "He's a cousin of mine."_

 _She crosses her arms, "That doesn't change my decision."_

 _"Just try for a while, Hanae."_

 _…_

 _"Oh! Hanae, dear! Over here!"_

 _"Seriously, must you be so energetic in the morning, Elena?"_

 _The blonde woman laughs, "I've been waiting to introduce him to you for a long time and you just got back so I can't help it!"_

 _…_

 _Hanae can't help but chuckle at Giotto, "I told you it's fine already. There's plenty of photos of me around already."_

 _He frowns, "If you're really okay with it."_

 _She smiles and rests her hand atop of his, "I am."_

 _…_

 _"I refuse to train some kid who just wants to fight to his death."_

 _"But it's only been one—"_

 _"If he doesn't give me a reason to continue helping him train then you'll have to find someone else."_

 _"Eh—!"_

 _…_

 _Elena hugs the man's arm, "His name is Daemon Spade. We met at a ball a few months back."_

 _Hanae watches as the young man nods his head in greeting. She bows her head, "Hanae Tozuka, a pleasure."_

 _Elena gives them a wide smile, "I know you'll get along well!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Honestly, I don't know why I never finished this chapter despite months of it sitting in my laptop. This fic is honestly the hardest to write because of the pacing and all but I'm going to try to upload more chapters throughout the year. I haven't updated this since July and that is just shameful. I thought I should at least publish this chapter being I'm still in the first phase of my final year with the second semester steadily approaching which would probably result in me going missing for a while again. Sighs.

This chapter is the journey chapter which took forever to write. Probably historically incorrect when it comes to how long they travelled on the boat but it's hard to know the exact amount of months it took for ships to go from Japan to Italy during those times so please just ignore my fails. (I kind of just wrote all this ship stuff based on really dodgy research and Black Butler's zombie arc.) Additionally, besides Ugetsu, another canon character has appeared! Giotto has yet to appear and I doubt he'll even appear in the next chapter just by looking at the plot timeline. The OCs, Madame Valeria and William Blackwood aren't just extras. They were introduced this early for a purpose so please don't forget about them! Probably try and remember William more though.

Speaking of William, the mansion he mentioned owned by the 'De Squalo' family is what you're probably thinking. If you connect the dots, William is an Englishman and a Viscount whose younger sister married into the De Squalo family which is why he talks about his 'brother-in-law'. So, the members of the De Squalo household at the time of this fic are technically Superbi Squalo's ancestors.

Thanks for reading! Any reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
